Ookami Jetsuki
Physical Information *Forename: Ookami *Surname: Jetsuki *Nickname(s): Kami *Gender: Male *Date of Birth: December 21, 20 AK *Eye Colour: Turquoise *Height: 6 Foot 3 Inches *Weight: 195 lbs. of lean muscle *Rank: S-Rank *Place of Birth: Remote area within Land of Waterfall *Hidden Village: Konoha (Missing) / Sunagakure (Missing) Advancement Data *Academy Grad Age: 10 *Chūnin Exam Age: 11 *Tokubetsu Jōnin Age: 13 *Jōnin Age: 15 *A-Rank Jōnin Age: 17 *S-Rank Age: 20 Occupation: *Land of Fire *- Konohagakure (Abandoned) *Land of Valleys *- Kiyoraka (Unknown) *Land of Wind *- Sunagakure (Abandoned) Appearance: *Ookami is a tall Shinobi with pale-silver wavy hair that is long with bangs that frame the left side of his face. He has glorious golden-brown skin and bright bluish-green eyes heavily lined with black lashes. The man's facial appearance usually resembles an attitude of being relaxed and peaceful with one's self. His facial hair is thin and trimmed around his mouth and on his cheeks. *Ookami’s hands are amplified into large bracers of muscular palms and fingers. They are long, narrow, and studded with gemstone rings; he wears silver and gold rings in his pierced ears. His body physique is rather durable, having every noticeable muscle on his body protrudes out in a toned composure. Personality: *Ookami is a success oriented and adaptive individual. His pragmatic type is that of excelling and being driven by curiosity. At times, he can be flexible and tolerant to quietly observe situations until a solution is found and acts quickly. He analyzes what makes things work and readily gets through to the core of a practical problem. Ookami is interested in cause and effect, organizing facts and using logical principles to value efficiency. *Ookami is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his laziness and general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. In his off time, he can be seen spending most of occasions napping. Other times, he likes to chase after women. Ookami is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Ookami also seems to like making an impression on opponents. *Though Ookami tries to talk his way out of a fight, he does insist on fighting when the situation is grave. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations and prefers to fight one on one. He maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, though refusing to fight children or in the presence of a child. Even when fighting powerful opponents, he never (or at least rarely) loses his cool, going as far as to make small talk and joke around with his opponents. *Despite him not particularly being interested in whatever goes on around him, he is surprisingly observant and a capable analyst. Unlike other Shinobi, he is not violent or overly arrogant. He can be serious on occasion, although his personality does not change much; he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to complete the task at hand. History: Birth The night was silent and symbolic in that of many ways for the small village of Camp Mojache in the eastern parts of the Land of Water in which it resided. Shocking wailing and shrieking was heard from a particular hut within its center. All of the Camp’s residents surrounded the structure’s exterior as they all watched and partook in a joyful happening. The cries came from a female by the name of Jetsuki Rozu. Her partner Arumaze Rikimaru held her hands and set aside her as he smiled brightly for their new born child. The newly delivered boy was engulfed entirely in a coat of red body fluid and his cries were pleasing to the ears of those surrounding him. "His name will be Ookami," Rozu said softly as she looked up into Rikimaru's eyes. She then turned her head down to look at Ookami once more, smiling with an expression of great happiness filling her face. As the baby boy was held in his mother's arms he would look up at the woman, wrapped in a thick fabric with his blue-green eyes gleaming into hers. He would display the common attitude of most babies; upon his face was abundant in the appearance of reassurance and calm smiles. Here and there was a light laugh that gave delightful sensation to most that were present. Soon after, Rozu would have risen an arm to gently place a palm over Ookami's stomach. He would stare at her in amusement, not paying attention to the glimmering blue cast that was emitting from Rozu's hand. She would lower her head so that both foreheads were pressed upon each other, whispering, "You will carry on my lineage. Use it well." With that, the baby would have slowly fallen into a deep sleep. First Academy Day! A bag was strapped to the back of the young boy who now hustled through the bustling central complex of the Hidden Leaf Village. To each side of his persona, participants in a variety of activities smiled and welcomed each person they seemed to pass. From the Bookstore, to the Ramenshop. The general aura of today was that of a pleasant tranquility. The topic of Ookami, would be that today was his first attendance to the academy. Luxurious within the eyes of the future Shinobi; was this school of opportunity. The court yard simple and enclosed by an ivory fence. The main building stretching and yawning like a sun so vividly dawning. Perhaps it was the fact that he stood in such a shocked awe that these words traveled through his ears. "Impressive huh?" Ookami blinked, as a childish tone could be heard. It rang to his left, and he glanced in that direction to see a beaming child standing near his height. Buckling under his breath before nodding. "It is! Are you going for the first day as well?" The boy who had become acquainted with Ookami merely nodded, extending a hand. "Sakai!" Their hands merged, and an almost silent but relevant understanding of friendship formed immediately. "Ookami." The two entered the building, and were lead through a simple process. The rules, the day to day life, the classroom, in a sense they had a tour guide leading them around. All the while Ookami and Sakai would exchange words. The most memorable would be that of their restroom break, where they both lounged beside a wall. "So, Sakai, are there any Shinobi's in your family?" Ookami would say, casually casting his glance off to the outside world. Eyes fixated upon an eagle that dabbed around. Sakai soon slid down beside him, gazing in the same direction and muttering in return. "Well...I have some. I suppose. What about you Ookami?" Ookami had become silent for a while, before a smile broke. "Yes, my father and mother are both Shinobi's. I think that’s why they want me here." He glanced over to Sakai, shrugging. "Makes sense right?" Sakai returned the gesture with a nod. "Indeed it doe--" A booming voice echoed from outside. "Its time for you first class! Let’s get inside!" The two blinked, as many other students rushed past. Ookami stood, offering Sakai a hand. "Ready?" Genin arc: 30-31 AK After graduating from the Academy, Ookami was radiant with the potentiality to grow into a strong Shinobi. Sakai of the famed Uchiha, and Ookami of the mysterious Jetsuki were known for having a close bond as they strolled throughout Konoha predominately together. Although Sakai was revered for his capabilities as the strongest Uchiha out of their age group, Ookami wasn’t esteemed for greatness by his fellow Shinobi. On many occasions, Sakai insisted that Ookami was one of the strongest out of the Genin and Chuunin, “Aww, come on. You’re from the Jetsuki clan! Not many of us know about it, but I’ve heard rumors that they’re all strong! So you have to be strong!” Ookami tried to hold back a smile, but it slowly crept over his lips as he responded, “Eh? I don’t have those eyes like you guys do. I don’t even know much about the Jetsuki myself! How am I supposed to be strong?” Sakai looked at Ookami with an expression of amusement pervading him. “Ask you mother. You said that she’s the Jetsuki out of your parents, right?” He nodded, “Yeah, but I hardly see my mother. It’s been a few months since I last saw her.” Following his words, the conversation came to an abrupt stop with silence filling their company. Ookami veered his vision into the distance ahead of where the two were sitting on a bench within the Leaf Village. Sakai then looked in the same direction and went into deep thought. After a while Sakai turned to Ookami and spoke in a tone that displayed him being sentimental. “I know the feeling as well, Ookami. You and I both understand the affect. This is why you and I are ultimately tied to each other.” The silver-haired boy curved his head toward his friend with a wide smile stretched over his mouth and nodded in confirmation. Ookami wasn't assigned a squad after his leave from the Academy. Rather, he was trained in a form of personal mentoring. On some incidents, he would spend time with well-known Shinobi within the Leaf. Ranging from Special Jounin to moments of ANBU operatives and the like. Due to his mere Clan name, the village council had agreed to keep a close eye on Ookami. Chuunin Arc: Land of Fire 31-32 AK The words are smudged and cannot be made out. Tokubetsu Jōnin Arc: 33-35 AK The words are smudged as well and are impossible to read. The rest of the information seems to be missing...